Ultradimension Gundam: Memory of Victory
by Cosmic Compiler
Summary: Neptune is transported to an alternate past in the Ultradimenson, where she sees the friendship and rivalry of the alternate version of Zeheart Galette and Asemu Asuno as well as their relationships with Plutia and the alternate Noire. Gamindustri is at war with Vagan, the vengeful remnants of Tari. Sequel to Hyperdimension Gundam Re;EXAmine.


Ultradimension Gundam: Memory of Victory

Prologue: Those Born into Two Worlds

Cover Image: Zeheart Galette and Asemu Asuno back to back with Second Moon and Gamindustri behind them.

* * *

Tens of thousands of years ago in an alternate Gamindustri set in the vast Ultradimension, a long and bloody war was fought between several ancient civilizations, these battles pushed humanity to the peak of their technological ability, creating immensely powerful weapons, at the end of the conflict after a near apocalyptic disaster, all weapons and data were destroyed as part of the "Silver Chalice" Treaty and peace was restored.

* * *

Centuries passed and now one nation ruled Gamindustri's entire population, that nation was named Tari, but the Goddess that ruled over Tari was driven mad with power and her tyrannical reign tore the nation apart, unable to stand by and do nothing, the nation turned against the Goddess and those who chose to follow her. The war raged for many years and the people looked to the wars waged by their ancestors for inspiration, heralding the recreation of the powerful weapons used in the ancient war called mobile suits, both factions, the rebels and loyalists possessed these weapons, but the rebels created a powerful mobile suit that would serve as the symbol of hope against oppression, the powerful white mobile suit of legend, Gundam.

* * *

Thanks to the Gundam and the bravery of their soldiers, the rebels triumphed over the Goddess and the loyalists, driving them away from the now ruined and disbanded nation, with the Goddess nowhere to be found, the loyalists were at the mercy of victorious rebels, who had formed a governing federation, forced the remaining loyalists and their families to live in poverty.

* * *

With new goddesses now ruling over multiple nations and technological advances continuing, humanity sought new frontiers and took to space, constructing artificially sustained cities known as space colonies to house the ever growing population, they then set their sights on other planets and as a supposed act of mercy, the Federation sent the loyalists to live on sixteen experimental colonies located at the Mars Sphere, this experimental voyage came to be known as the "Mars Birthday" but in reality, the Federation did this to exile them for their loyalty to the former goddess.

At the time, the surface of Mars was thought to be a new resource rich frontier, but the magnetic storms caused the deadly "Mars Ray" disease that wiped out 20% of the population, rather than returning the survivors to Gamindustri, the Federation covered up their existence, letting the whole planet think that the Mars Colonists were wiped out completely, ignoring any distress calls.

* * *

The Mars Colonists were abandoned, forced to live in fear of the deadly disease that wiped out so many of them, the growing hatred for the Federation, who drove them away from their home planet and left them to die for their loyalty to the fallen goddess caused the survivors to create a new nation, a nation formed to take back the Gamindustri from the rebels that destroyed their once proud nation of Tari, that nation became known as Vagan, the vengeful ghost of Tari.

* * *

Several generations passed and Fezarl Ezelcant, the current leader of Vagan, acquired part of the "EXA-DB", the large database of the technology created by the ancient civilization that was compiled in secret, The leader then used it to create new weapons to start the bloody campaign to take back Gamindustri, this marked the beginning of "Project Eden" a three stage plan that would turn Gamindustri into a paradise for the Vagan people and retake the planet from the former rebels that drove them out.

* * *

Vagan, now known by the Federation as the "Unknown Enemy" or "U.E" attacked the Federation's Colony "Angel", killing hundreds of thousands. This incident, known as "The Day Angel Fell," triggered the war between the Federation and Vagan.

Fourteen years into the war, the Vagan had the upper hand, until the young head of the Asuno Family, Flit Asuno, who recreated the legendary Gundam using the "AGE-System", turned the tide of the war and by the end of that struggle, the true nature of Vagan was revealed to the descendants of those that exiled them.

* * *

It has been thirty one years since war had started and on the Vagan capital, a large colony that resembled a red moon covered by metal known as "Second Moon" Lord Ezelcant, a middle-aged man with greenish brown hair and olive green eyes, dressed in ornate white coat with red, purple and gold markings with a sheathed sword on his waist, was speaking to a young boy about seven years old with tan skin, white hair and golden eyes dressed in a dark red garb.

"Zeheart…" Lord Ezelcant spoke to the white haired boy as he looked over the Vagan capital city with a solemn look on his cold features, deep in thought about the plans ahead and the child's significance.

"Yes, Lord Ezelcant?" Zeheart turned to the Vagan leader with a cheerful smile a child would give a respected father figure.

Lord Ezelcant continued to look on before speaking to Zeheart. "The times may change, but people will always be fools." The Vagan leader remembered all of the struggles his nation has had to face and conflicts that plagued Gamindustri's history. "They fight pointless battles over and over again. Someday, we must break this foolish chain." The powerful figure lamented on the foolish decisions that led to all the suffering of the nation's people. "That's the real reason I orchestrated this plan."

"Plan?" Lord Ezelcant's words piqued the young Zeheart's interest, the white haired boy was eager to hear more of the Vagan leader's intentions for the future of their nation.

Lord Ezelcant saw the curiosity in Zeheart's eyes "Those who foolishly drove away our goddess and abandoned our ancestors who had settled in the Mars Sphere and stole from us our right to live as humans," The Vagan leader reminded the young boy of all the hardships the previous generations have endured because of the failed Mars Settlement Plan. "We'll take back Gamindustri from those fools and create a new world just for ourselves." The monarch placed his hand on the child's head and filled his mind with the beautiful with the vision of a windswept field of grass that overlooked snow-capped mountains. "That is my plan. The tall I shall weave."

Zeheart could not believe his eyes, never in his life had he seen anything so beautiful. "This is…" The young boy now understood what Lord Ezelcant was saying and the world he wanted to create, a world free of war, poverty and disease, a paradise for the Vagan people.

Lord Ezelcant took his hand off Zeheart's head, ending the vision. "A place without war, a wonderful world where people can live in peace," The Vagan leader faced the white haired boy, knowing that with his potential, the child would one day do great things for the nation. "Zeheart, won't you help make my dream come true?"

"Lord Ezelcant…" With wide eyes, Zeheart dedicated himself to the Vagan leader's noble goal of saving their nation from war.

"Come, Zeheart, there's someone I want you to meet." Lord Ezelcant said before leading the white haired boy out of the room and into the hallway.

* * *

Lord Ezelcant headed towards the door at the end of the hallway, with the unquestioning Zeheart right behind him, the Vagan Leader opened the door and waiting for them on the other side, was a beautiful woman with pale silver hair and light green eyes dressed in a black and blue, business-woman like attire and white accessories.

Lord Ezelcant bowed before the silver haired woman as a sign of respect. "Zeheart, this is the goddess our ancestors worshipped, Rei Ryghts, she's been forming her own movement in Gamindustri for some time now." The Vagan Leader told the child with a sense of admiration in his voice.

Zeheart was left speechless, seeing Lord Ezelcant, a powerful figure on his knees and the goddess who was such a prominent figure in Vagan history was too much to take in for the white haired child, who just stared in shock and awe.

Rei noticed Zeheart's shocked expression, thinking she frightened the child in front of her, the goddess panicked. "I-I'm sorry if I scared you, little boy!" The silver haired woman wore a frantic expression all throughout her profuse apology.

Zeheart bowed timidly in response to Rei's words, not wanting to disrespect the goddess. "Nice to meet you, Lady Goddess," The young boy was surprised by how kind the silver haired woman's words sounded.

"N-No need to bow you two…" Rei blushed and frantically stared at both Lord Ezelcant and Zeheart, embarrassed by the overwhelming display of respect the pair showed.

Lord Ezelcant then stood up and looked at Zeheart, as if the Vagan Leader had something important to tell the young boy. "You and the goddess will improve the future of the Vagan people, I'm entrusting her to you."

Both Rei and Zeheart were shocked to hear this; the white haired boy was shocked by the trust Lord Ezelcant had placed in him and the goddess couldn't believe that she was entrusted to such a young child.

* * *

Lord Ezelcant left the room so that Rei and Zeheart could speak alone, the goddess then approached the white haired boy nervously, not wanting to startle him.

"Zeheart, right…?" Rei spoke timidly to the white haired boy, unsure of how to start a conversation with him.

Zeheart stared at Rei in awe, still shocked at meeting her. "Wow… I never thought I'd meet our goddess." The white haired boy gave the bespectacled woman a sincere smile, truly glad to be in her presence.

Rei stared at Zeheart nervously, not knowing what to tell the white haired boy, but the innocent look on his eyes and the clear admiration in his voice made her heart melt. "You know… everyone thinks I did horrible things." The goddess wore a sad look in her eyes as she recalled her past.

Upon seeing the sad expression on Rei's face, Zeheart hugged the goddess in an attempt to comfort her. "When I help Lord Ezelcant create Eden, I'll make everyone forget all about that." The white haired boy then smiled up at the bespectacled woman. "I promise to make everyone see how kind you really are."

Rei was almost moved to tears by Zeheart's promise, though Ezelcant treated her with respect, the white haired boy showed that he truly cared for her, the bespectacled woman then hugged the child close to her, genuinely touched by his dedication.

* * *

Over the years, Lord Ezelcant would take Zeheart to visit Rei frequently and as time passed, the white haired boy and the goddess would grow close to one another.

Zeheart, now sixteen, had just completed his military training and has become one of Vagan's best pilots and has been tested as one of the strongest X-Rounders, was now prepared to carry out his first mission under Lord Ezelcant's orders and head down to Gamindustri for the war, but before that, the white haired soldier met with Rei so that he could tell her about the operation.

Zeheart now dressed in a long red coat with a black trim, detached sleeves and a brown belt entered the Rei's room and placed his hand on the right side of his chest before kneeling. "Lady Rei, the second stage of Project Eden has begun; I'll be heading down to Gamindustri to participate in it very soon." The white haired pilot informed the goddess of his upcoming operation, speaking in a formal and respectful tone.

Rei faced Zeheart, now wearing a worried expression on her face. "Please be careful, okay?" The goddess knelt down to the white haired pilot's level and she placed her hand on his chin and made him face her. "I…" The bespectacled woman blushed nervously as she gazed into the soldier's eyes.

Zeheart stood up and headed for the door, but before he left, he paused for a moment to speak to Rei. "Project Eden and my promise to you, those are my two reasons for living." The white haired pilot hen looked back at the goddess with a determined look on his eyes. "I will accomplish them both, no matter what."

As Zeheart left, Rei, with her blush still present, thought about all they had been through and how the white haired pilot has been with her ever since he was a child and has always made her smile and was always there for her and even now he held his promise to her at heart, but now, the goddess felt something different, she knew now that she had fallen in love with the innocent child turned dedicated adult.

* * *

A few weeks years later, there was a small scale battle over Gamindustri where the Federation Forces were protecting the Nicholas Colony evacuees from the Vagan attack, it was a chaotic scene, beams and wrecked mobile suits were seen for miles and the fighting intensified with every passing second.

"Th-This is Gamindustri Federation Colony Nichol-"A Federation Soldier tried calling for help from within his Adele, a teal and white coloured mobile suit with a blue faceplate armed with a rifle, a shield and two beam sabers. "We are taking heavy damage!" The pilot struggled as his suit was shot by the enemy. "Requesting emergency backu-"The signal was lost before the man could finish.

"Damn those Vagans! What are they doing all the way out here?!" A Federation Pilot in his Genoace II, a white and red mobile suit armed with a shield and rifle saw that the colony had taken a hit, just as the soldier finished, a bright yellow beam pierced through his machine, killing him instantly.

Amidst the chaos, the Vagan mobile suits gathered, a squadron of Dorados as well as Gafrans, draconic blue mobile and Baqtos, heavily armoured green mobile suits.

"Take this! You're not getting past me!" Another Genoace II Pilot fired his DODS Rifle at the Vagan mobile suits before pulling a beam axe and charging at the enemy forces.

The Vagan mobile suits shot at the Genoace II and managed to take out its arm, but the pilot pushed on and eventually cut a Baqto in two, the soldier wore a triumphant smile, thinking he had won, but then, a Dorado's hand emerged from the smoke and grabbed the enemy's head and broke its arm with its free hand, preparing to fire its diffuse beam cannon.

The Genoace II Pilot screamed, thinking that it was the end for him, when suddenly, a pink beam shot at the Dorado, driving it off and saving the soldier's life.

"Stay calm guys!" The pilot that fired the shot, a middle-aged man with tan skin, grey eyes and white hair, wearing a pilot suit commanded from within his G-Bouncer, a white mobile suit armed with a DODS Rifle and a shield that mounted a green blade. "Fall back and rebuild formation!"

"Thank you, Commander Woolf!" The thankful Federation Pilot retreated to his ship, following his superior's orders.

"We're not letting anyone through until those evacuees are out of here!" Woolf fired at the enemy and commanded his subordinates to keep the Vagan forces occupied until the escape crafts reached their designated extraction point.

"Yes, sir!" Woolf's subordinates rallied behind their commander, ready to defend the evacuees and drive off the Vagan forces.

* * *

The ship that guided the escape crafts to Gamindustri announced the successful escape from the battlefield and arrival to the extraction point

"Your attention please. We have successfully evacuated to the safety zone." The ship's captain sent out the message to the convoy, announcing their successful operation. "We will now check everyone's identification before heading down to Earth. We request your cooperation."

In one particular escape craft, were two passengers, a young man with tan skin, yellow eyes and long white hair and a middle-aged man with blue hair, matching blue eyes with a scar across his right one and a heavy build, both dressed in space suits.

"This is Ensign Elisha Murai, communications operator of the spaceship Murasame of the Sixth Federation Field Army. We request your liner's registration number, as well as all passengers' passport IDs, or equivalent form of identification" A young woman with short orange hair and blue eyes dressed in a Federation uniform briefed the two passengers on the requirements necessary to immigrate into Gamindustri.

"The registration number is AOR877403." The heavyset man typed the data into the terminal beside him in compliance to Elisha's request. "My passport ID is TTD26865, Daz Roden." The blue haired man then typed in the data for his younger companion. "He's TTR68O3…" He looked over to the white haired youth, waiting for him to introduce himself to the Ensign.

"Zeheart Galette." The mysterious youth introduced himself to Elisha in order to verify his identity.

"We were on vacation, on our way to visit Colony Nicholas, when we got caught up in the battle" Daz explained light-heartedly to Elisha the nature of their circumstance.

Elisha compared the data sent by Daz to the records of the ship. "Confirmed." The information sent over matched perfectly with what the ensign compared to the Murasame's database and the passport IDs checked out. "The Federation will ensure your safety until we reach earth."

"Thanks, we're grateful." Daz smiled at Elisha before cutting contact, the blue haired man then let out a sigh of relief before turning to Zeheart. "Our intel division is something else. No problems with either the fake registration number or passport IDs."

"Don't let down your guard" Zeheart advised Daz, knowing that their mission had just started and that it was far too early to get comfortable. "Our goal is to destroy the Federation stronghold on Planeptune."

"I know." Daz smiled at Zeheart, knowing that their mission was going to go well and musing at how smoothly things were going. "But it sure is ironic that the Federation is escorting the enemy down to Gamindustri."

Zeheart stayed silent, preparing himself mentally for his upcoming infiltration mission, the mysterious youth then stared out the window and at the planet. "So that's…" the white haired pilot stared at the blue planet with a slightly awed expression, the object of the Vagan plan was right before him."Gamindustri…"

* * *

At Planeptune's Suzie Muscovy schools Mobile Suit Club's Garage, three figures were making adjustments to the mini mobile suit; the first one was a young man in his teens with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, the second was a young man about the same age with brown hair and blue eyes and the last one was a smaller young man with spiky green hair, brown eyes and large glasses, all three friends were dressed in a black and grey school uniforms.

The blonde student was reading the mobile suit's manual when he called the attention of the brunette. "Can we really win like this? The tournament's coming up and some of our parts are outdated… what do you think, Shawee?" the reader handed the book to his friend.

Shawee took the manual and read the chapter on maintaining the mobile suit's performance. "You're right, Asemu, we need to pick up some new parts or we're gonna get thrashed out here." The brunette sighed before turning his attention to the green haired student. "Macil, do you know where we can get those parts?"

Macil remembered reading the shipment catalogue earlier and he told Shawee what he had heard. "The parts should be shipped here from Lowee tomorrow." The green haired student smiled, thinking that they could make it in time for the tournament.

Asemu sighed in relief, glad that the parts would be easy to obtain. "That's good, you know, if we win this, Planeptune's shares might increase." The blonde student thought about the positive effects of their victory.

* * *

As the Mobile Suit Club members conversed two figures entered the garage to meet the three friends, the first a girl in her teens with raven coloured hair tied in twintails with two blue ribbons and red eyes wearing a black tanktop piece with and a matching skirt and the second, a younger looking girl with waist-length lavender hair tied in a long braid and pink eyes, wearing a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and bear themed fuzzy slippers.

"Asemu!" The raven haired girl called out to the blonde student with a trace of anger in her voice. "What are you doing?! You were supposed to help me and Plutia get rid of some monsters!"

Plutia waved at Asemu with a smile on her face. "Hello, Asemu…" The lavender haired girl spoke in slow and lazy manner but with some cheerfulness as well.

Asemu scratched his cheek nervously, intimidated by the raven haired girl's attitude. "Sorry about that, Noire…" The blonde student smiled before turning his attention to Plutia. "So, how was your day?"

Plutia let out a tired sigh before opening up to Asemu. "Noire made it so tiring… I wanna take a nap now…" The lavender hared girl yawned, feeling overworked and sleepy.

Both Shawee and Macil were very shocked to see Plutia, their jaws dropped and a sudden wave of nervousness took over their bodies. "L-Lady Iris Heart!" Both club members bowed immediately.

Plutia smiled at Shawee and Macil with her usual innocent expression. "Hello." The lavender haired girl saved at the two club members.

Noire sighed upon seeing Shawee and Macil bow to Plutia, thinking that it was strange for anyone to be bowing to her lazy friend. "_I can't believe that Plutia of all people is Planeptune's CPU…_" The raven haired girl thought to herself and then turned her attention to Asemu. "Don't think you're off the hook, mister!"

Asemu smiled nervously at Noire, knowing how mad she got whenever she felt that she was being blown off.

Shawee pulled Asemu aside before smirking, knowing that Noire was angry at his blonde friend. "You really made your childhood friend mad, huh?" The brunette elbowed his fellow club member. "Blowing off your girlfriend for the club is just wrong."

Asemu stepped back and glared at Shawee. "N-Noire and I aren't like that!" The blonde student tried to hide his nervous expression. "We're just childhood friends!"

Asemu walked to the mini mobile suit only to be stopped by Noire, who sighed upon seeing the oil smudge on the blonde student's face. "You're hopeless without me." The raven haired girl smiled as she took out a handkerchief and wiped the oil off her childhood friend's face. "Today's a really special day, right?"

Plutia tapped Asemu's shoulder, wearing a smile on her face. "Before I forget… Happy 17th birthday!"

Asemu smiled at Noire and Plutia before leaving the garage, truly thankful for their kind gesture.

* * *

At the Asuno Estate, the family was celebrating Asemu's 17th birthday, it was an important event that signalled the heir's coming of age.

"Happy Birthday, Asemu!" The young Asuno's younger sister, a girl with chin length blonde hair and blue eyes greeted him cheerfully.

"Thanks, Unoa." Asemu thanked his sister before turning to Flit, a middle-aged man with spikey green hair with a matching moustache and goatee with a happy smile on his face. "Anyway, it's rare for you to be able to come home, Dad."

"That's right. How long has it been?" Asemu's mother, a middle-aged woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes spoke with a smile on her face, enjoying her husband's company.

"Flit's a Federation Forces Commander now." An aging heavyset man with long grey hair and a large beard wearing small frame glasses commented on the head of the Asuno Family's position and the work that came with it. "He can't just leave base to go play with his family."

"You're seventeen now, right, Asemu?" Flit asked his son, wearing a stern expression, as if he had an important lesson to teach him.

"Yeah." Asemu gave his Flit a confused stare as he noticed his father's stern expression, knowing that he had something important in mind.

"Emily, Unoa, Vargas, please excuse us." Flit stood up from the dinner table so he could have a private discussion with Asemu.

* * *

Flit led Asemu to the storehouse outside the mansion to show him something very important, as the two walked in it was pitch black.

"What is it, Dad? What did you want to show me?" Asemu walked deeper into the storehouse, wondering what Flit had planned.

Flit switched on the lights, causing Asemu to shield his eyes from the brightness, "This is it." When everything was clear; the green haired man showed his son a white mobile suit with a blue chest and red, green and yellow markings. "The Gundam AGE-1 is the mobile suit I piloted." The head of the Asuno Family then pulled a triangular device from his pocket and held it out to the blonde. "And this is the activation mechanism. The AGE device. It will protect you and those you care about."

Asemu took the mechanism from Flit's hand before staring at it "AGE device?" The Asuno Heir was dumbfounded by the fact that his father entrusted it to him at his age. "But why are you giving it to me?"

"Listen, Asemu." Flit gave his son a stern lecture on the responsibility that came with using the AGE device. "If anything happens, you need to protect everyone from the Vagans. That's the duty of the heir to the Asuno Family. Understand?" The head of the Asuno Family placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sending a recommendation to Srysrains Military Academy for you. Elite schools can be tough. Your Mobile Suit Club is fine, but don't start neglecting your studies now."

* * *

The next day Asemu, now dressed in a white shirt a light blue top and a black jacket along with grey pants, took his motorcycle out to town and parked it near a post, the blonde then took off his helmet and walked towards the Mini MS Parts Shop, walking towards him was Zeheart, who had just left the store; the two glanced at each other once before walking past each other.

* * *

Zeheart, now dressed in a black and white shirt, green pants and a long red coat, made his way to the park at Planeptune after buying some mobile suit parts, he then sat on a bench under a tree, thinking about the mission and how important it was to the Vagan cause. "_Project Eden must succeed… for the sake of Lord Ezelcant and Lady Rei's dream…_" The white haired pilot thought about the Vagan leader's goal and his promise to the goddess.

Plutia, who was on her way back to the Basilicom, spotted Zeheart, to the lavender haired girl, the white haired pilot looked just like a mysterious yet heroic figure from popular anime and manga. "Hello… I've never seen you before, are you new here?" The Planeptune CPU greeted the stranger.

Zeheart turned his attention to Plutia, not knowing why a complete stranger would approach him out of the blue. "Yes… I just moved here from Colony Fardain." The white haired pilot lied about where he came from to the Planeptune CPU.

The lavender haired girl took a closer look at Zeheart's features and she noticed a gentle look in his eyes, despite his cold appearance. "You look really nice." The Planeptune CPU smiled warmly at the white haired pilot. "My name's Plutia… what's yours?"

The white haired pilot stared at Plutia, still confused at how friendly she was being with him. "Zeheart Galette…" The white haired pilot introduced himself to the Planeptune CPU, sensing no hostility from her.

Plutia kept her smile on as she sat next to white haired pilot. "Let's be friends, Zeheart." The lavender haired girl held her hand out to the newcomer, hoping that he would accept her offer.

Despite his cold nature, Zeheart found Plutia's warm smile reassuring. "Of course, I don't mind at all." The white haired soldier took the lavender haired girl's hand and shook it gently before letting go.

Plutia smiled at Zeheart before realizing that she had just held hands with a boy, even if it was for a brief moment in a handshake, this made the lavender haired girl blush.

Zeheart noticed Plutia's blush, thinking that it was the result of a fever. "Are you alright?" The white haired pilot placed his hand on the lavender haired girl's forehead to check her temperature.

Plutia's cheeks reddened once she felt Zeheart's hand on her forehead, aside from her childhood friend, Asemu, she's never been this close to a boy before, especially since boys became more reserved around her ever since she became Planeptune's CPU, evident by Shawee and Macil's reaction to her presence.

Zeheart took his hand off Plutia's forehead before sighing in relief. "Good, you don't have a fever." The white haired pilot found that the Planeptune CPU's temperature was normal, not knowing at all the effect he had on the Lavender haired girl.

Plutia grabbed Zeheart's arm, truly happy that she had made a new friend. "I'll show you around Planeptune. I am the CPU after all…" The lavender haired girl pulled the white haired pilot as she walked to the city.

Zeheart was shocked, he did not expect to meet Planeptune's CPU during the course of his mission, and befriending her was even more surprising, as he was dragged by Plutia, the white haired pilot tried to stay calm.

* * *

Asemu made it to the Mini MS Parts Shop, hoping to find the component for their mobile suit, only to find out that it was no longer available. "No way! You sold it?!" The blonde student was surprised, thinking that he could purchase the part.

The shopkeep, a lazy looking man with messy brown hair and a stubble wearing a green apron told Asemu what happened. "Yeah, just now actually." The man then picked up the tablet on the desk.

Asemu placed his hand behind his head, wearing a confused expression. "I didn't think anyone else would be enough of a geek to buy that." The blonde student thought that Mini MS battling was an obscure hobby and that the part would be readily available as a result.

The shopkeep checked the inventory as he remembered that Zeheart had been in the store earlier. "It was a guy about your age with long silver hair wearing a red coat." The lazy looking man told Asemu about his other customer. "I've never seen him around before, though."

"Long silver hair and red coat?" Asemu thought for a bit before remembering that he passed by Zeheart on the way to the shop and how he fit that unusual description. "Him?"

* * *

Plutia was dragging Zeheart all over Planeptune, still very excited that she had made a new friend who didn't treat her differently just because she was Planeptune's CPU.

Zeheart followed Plutia around, still wondering why she was being so friendly to him, but before he could gather his thoughts, he received a text message from Daz, signalling the start of the operation. "Sorry, I have to go now." The white haired pilot tried to excuse himself.

Plutia glanced at Zeheart with a sad look in her eyes, clearly upset that her new friend was leaving. "Do you really have to go now…?" The Planeptune CPU tightened her grip on the white haired pilot's arm.

"It can't be helped…" Zeheart spoke bluntly until he saw the sad look on Plutia's face, suddenly feeling guilty, the white haired pilot sighed before placing his hand on the lavender haired girl's head. "I'll see you again later, okay?"

Plutia blushed slightly before looking up at Zeheart, showing signs of cheering up. "Really, you promise…?" The Planeptune CPU smiled gently at the white haired pilot.

Zeheart smiled at Plutia, despite knowing that she was Planeptune's CPU, he saw no harm in seeing her again. "I promise." The white haired pilot said before heading to the designated meeting point.

After he was sure that Zeheart got the signal, Daz commanded his team of two Dorados to head for Planeptune to begin the operation to attack the Federation base.

* * *

Asemu walked away from the Mini MS Shop with his head down. "Well, that's that. We'll make do with what we have for the competition." The blonde pilot was disappointed that the part was sold, but then, he heard siren like noise. "That's the emergency evacuation alarm."

"Look! Over there!" A female civilian pointed towards the sky as she saw two objects flying at a high speed, leaving a gust of wind in their wake.

Asemu covered his face to protect himself from the wind and when it was over; he looked up and noticed that the flying objects were two Dorados that were heading towards the suburbs. ""That's… the Vagan!" The blonde pilot was shocked to see enemy mobile suits on Planeptune.

The female civilian heard what Asemu had said. "But how? Planeptune's a small nation, so they said that the Vagan would never attack us!" She panicked as she saw the Dorados.

"Was that a lie?!" One of the onlookers shouted, consumed by doubt and fear of the impending attack, he then noticed where the Dorados were headed. "They're headed for the residential area!"

Asemu felt that he had to do something and that he couldn't just stand there and let the Vagan hurt the citizens of Planeptune, the blonde student then thought of what Flit had told him the previous night.

_"Listen, Asemu."_ Flit's words echoed in Asemu's mind. _"If anything happens, you need to protect everyone from the Vagans."_ Those words gave the blonde student the resolve and told him exactly what had to be done and with that, he got on his motorcycle and rode to the residential area.

* * *

The two Dorados made their way to the residential area and laid waste to many of the houses, most of the structures having been burned or reduced to rubble, just then, a team of two Shalldolls, green and white mobile suits with blue visors armed with a shield and rifle led by a single Genoace II, fired at the Vagan mobile suits.

Asemu was driving his motorcycle to the residential area and he used his headset to try to contact people from the combat zone but to no avail. "It's no use, I can't get through." The blonde student stopped his contacting attempts and rode through the flames to reach his destination.

The Genoace and its team of two Shalldolls bravely fought to defend what was left of the residential area, firing at the incoming Dorados.

One of the Dorados charged at a Shalldoll and activated its beam saber and once it was close enough, the Vagan mobile suit cut down its opponent.

The second Dorado activated both its beam sabers and leapt into the air, landing right in front of the other Shalldoll and decapitating it.

* * *

Noire and Plutia, who were both in the city heard the alarm and saw the residential area in flames, both girls were very shocked to see that the Vagan were attacking Planeptune.

Noire remembered searched high and low and she couldn't find Asemu among the evacuees. "Asemu! Asemu, where are you?!" The raven haired girl called out in vain, trying to find her childhood friend.

One of the onlookers heard what Noire had said and recognized the name. "I just saw him head to the residential area!" He remembered the blonde student's face from the Mini MS Battle championship poster.

Noire was absolutely mortified, hearing that Asemu had headed right in the middle of the Vagan attack. "That idiot!" The raven haired girl was now worried sick about her childhood friend, fearing the worse, though she was confident in her fighting skills, she knew that she couldn't take on mobile suits.

Plutia wore a worried expression on her face. "Asemu…" The Planeptune CPU was worried about her friend; she then realized that Zeheart was missing as well. "Let's go, Noire!"

The two girls decided to head for the Asuno Family estate, hoping to find Asemu there safe and sound.

* * *

Asemu made it to the Asuno Family estate and luckily, the house remained unscathed and there was no sign of the Dorados yet.

Vargas stepped out of the storehouse, relieved that his great-grandson was safe. "Asemu!" The old man called out to the blonde student.

"Vargas!" Asemu answered his great-grandfather, glad to see that he was safe as well. "Where's Unoa and Mom?" The blonde student asked the old man about his sister and mother.

Vargas called Asemu before reassuring him. "Don't worry! They took shelter under the house." The old man confirmed Unoa and Emily's safety. "Asemu, if you're here, then…"

Asemu gave Vargas a determined look, knowing what he had to do. "Yes, I'll pilot the Gundam!" The blonde student knew that he had to protect the people of Planeptune and that fighting the Vagan was the best way.

* * *

Asemu walked into the storehouse and he climbed into the Gundam AGE-1's cockpit and Vargas typed in the command for the roof of the storehouse to open up.

Vargas looked at Asemu from outside the Gundam AGE-1. "I've already begun the activation process. There's no problem with the system or the drive." The old man spoke to the blonde student about the mobile suit. "The Gundam's performance is much higher than when Flit used it."

Asemu nodded in response, understanding what Vargas had said. "Got it." The blonde student was ready to pilot the Gundam AGE-1.

"I'm removing the lock parts." Vargas typed in the command to remove the components that bound the Gundam AGE-1.

While inside the cockpit, Asemu took the AGE device out of his pocket. "Dad isn't here right now. I have to protect everybody. Destroy the Vagans, and protect everyone!" The blonde student turned pilot placed the gadget onto the activation slot and the controls of the Gundam AGE-1 started to glow. "Now stand, Gundam!" The pilot made the mobile suit stand up and the machine's eyes glowed.

Vargas appeared on the Gundam AGE-1's screen. "Be careful, Asemu!." The old man warned the blonde pilot.

"I know!" Asemu answered Vargas, feeling ready to protect the city and defeat the Vagans. "Let's go!" The blonde pilot activated the mobile suit's boosters and headed towards the battlefield.

* * *

The Genoace II managed to lead the Dorado's away from the residential area and onto a field, but the first Vagan mobile suit fired at the enemy with its beam Vulcans and the second one attacked from behind and cut the Federation mobile suit's head in half.

Another Genoace II, piloted by a middle-aged man, was ready to face both Dorados, despite the odds being stacked against him.

The Gundam AGE-1 entered the battlefield and saw the two Dorados about to attack the Genoace II.

Zeheart, who was hiding in the nearby forest in his Zedas R, a black and red bat-like mobile suit with wings, dark yellow claws and a sword tail, saw the Gundam AGE-1.

"So that's the Gundam?" Zeheart zoomed into get a better look at the mobile suit's features. "I did not expect to see it here." Zeheart contacted his ally about the change in plans. "Daz. The Gundam has appeared. We'll regroup and attack him."

Daz nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes, sir." The scarred man was ready to carry out the white haired pilot's orders.

The Genoace II pilot was shocked at seeing Asemu on the battlefield. "Why is the Gundam here?" The soldier still couldn't believe his eyes.

The Gundam Pilot appeared on the Genoace II's screen. "I'm Asemu Asuno, the son of Flit Asuno, the commander of Big Ring! I'll support you!" The blonde student offered backup to the middle-aged man.

* * *

Zeheart overheard the conversation he picked up the radio signal. "Asemu Asuno?" The white haired pilot didn't recognize that name, even after studying the Federation's registry list extensively.

* * *

Asemu noticed that the Dorados were getting ready for their next attack. "I'll help you take them out!" The blonde student thought that if they worked together, they could finish quickly.

"What are you talking about?" The Genoace II pilot didn't want to involve Asemu with a military matter, feeling that he was endangering an innocent life. "Civilians must evacuate, now!"

The Genoace II pilot took out his beam saber and tried to attack one of the Dorados, but the Vagan mobile suit cut the enemy's arm off and grabbed the Federarion mobile suit before tossing it aside.

Asemu was shocked to see a Federation soldier defeated so easily, no doubting his chances at winning. "I have to do this! I have to protect everyone!" The blonde pilot's resolve strengthened when he thought about his family, Plutia and Noire.

Asemu charged at the two Dorados, determined to defeat them or die trying. "I can do it too!" The blonde pilot took out the Gundam AGE-1's beam saber and slashed at the Vagan mobile suits, but his clumsy attacks failed to hit. "Damn it! I'll beat them no matter what!" The Asuno family heir took out a second beam saber and crossed both swords.

* * *

Vargas, who drove up on a hill in his truck, saw Asemu's unique new fighting style. "Oh, he's dual wielding?" The old man was impressed by his great-grandson's fighting style.

Noire and Plutia, who had just been to the Asuno Family estate in search of Asemu only to find no sign of him other than his parked motorcycle, spotted Vargas on a hill, watching the battle.

Noire rushed over to Vargas, hoping that he would tell her that her childhood friend was safe. "Where's Asemu?! Is he alright?!" The raven haired girl panicked, fearing that the blonde student was either badly injured or worse.

Vargas pointed towards the battlefield where the Gundam AGE-1 was fighting the two Dorados. "Noire, Asemu's fighting the Vagans right now." The old man told the reaven haired girl what was going on.

Noire was shocked, she knew Asemu was good with mobile suits, but she couldn't believe that he was piloting the famous Gundam. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What?!" The raven haired girl was now more worried than ever about her childhood friend.

Plutia stared at the battlefield, hoping that the blonde student would make it out unharmed. "Asemu…" The lavender haired girl was worried just like Noire was.

* * *

Asemu made another unsuccessful slash at one of the Dorados and the other Vagan mobile suit tackled the Gundam AGE-1 to the ground and activated its beam saber, determined to take the enemy down.

Asemu yelled out and hit the Dorado with the back of the Gundam AGE-1's head. Getting back on his feet and taking his two beam sabers out once more.

Vargas appeared onscreen to warn the blonde pilot of his errors. "Calm down, Asemu!" The old man instructed his great-grandson.

Asemu thought about what Vargas had said and tried to rectify his mistake. "That's right. Calm down. Calm down, Asemu!" The blonde student spoke to himself.

The first Dorado charged at Asemu with its beam saber activated, but now that the blonde student was calm, the attack was blocked easily.

Asemu used his second beam saber to attack the Dorado. "Go!" The blonde pilot slashed at the Vagan mobile suit.

The Dorado parried the beam saber with its forearm mounted Electromagnetic shield, but the force knocked the Vagan mobile suit down.

Asemu was about to finish the first Dorado off, when the second one pushed the Gundam AGE-1 away in order to save its ally.

Asemu struggled to get up so that he could defeat the Dorados. "Damn you!" The blonde student cursed as he activated his mobile suit's boosters, getting up and the force covered the area in a cloud of dust. The Vagan mobile suit couldn't see a thing and the Gundam AGE-1 ambushed the enemy and cut its arm off before stabbing it on the face, causing his opponent to explode with its arm and beam saber sticking out of the ground.

The second Dorado waited for Asemu outside the dust cloud, and was noticed by the blonde student. "One more!" the Gundam Pilot took the dismembered arm of the other Vagan mobile suit and slashed his opponent in two, resulting in an explosion. Now exhausted, Asemu took deep breaths. "It's over. Did I win?"

Vargas cheered, happy that his great-grandson had prevailed. "Asemu did it!" The old man smiled and sat back, feeling that he could relax.

Plutia sighed in relief, glad to see that Asemu was alright. "Thank goodness…" The lavender haired girl smiled to herself.

Noire was relieved as well, but that relief turned to anger, having worried so much about her childhood friend and how he almost lost his life. "That… that idiot!" Now trembling with rage, the raven haired girl contacted the blonde student using Vargas's equipment.

Noire appeared on the Gundam AGE-1's monitor, wearing an absolutely livid expression on her face. "Asemu! What the hell are you doing?!"The raven haired girl was prepared to scold her childhood friend, but then, she saw a yellow light headed for the Gundam. "Look out!"

Asemu noticed the yellow beam, but before it could hit him, he crossed his two beam sabers and blocked the attack, but getting knocked back by the blast.

Daz deactivated the stealth field of his Dorado that he had kept hidden during the battle, holding his tail rifle over his shoulder. "He blocked it?!" The scarred man was shocked that his attack didn't work.

Asemu spotted the Dorado, frustrated that there were more enemies. "You!" The blonde student activated his beam saber, prepared to fight Daz.

Daz activated his own beam saber, prepared to fight Asemu as well and to avenge his two fallen comrades, the scarred man made the first move, slashing at the Gundam AGE-1.

Asemu ducked to avoid the blade and he lunged forward to stab Daz, only for the scarred man to dodge the attack easily.

Daz prepared to strike Asemu again, but his beam saber was blocked by the Gundam AGE-1's. The scarred man disengaged and struck again, only for the blades to clash once more.

Daz outmaneuvered Asemu and grabbed the Gundam AGE-1's face before pushing it away and knocking the beam saber out of the enemy mobile suit's hand.

Asemu was on the ground, with his beam saber knocked away, but still activated, the blonde student tried to recover when he saw that Daz was above him, preparing for the final strike. "This is it, Gundam!" The scarred man yelled out, ready to finish off his opponent.

"Not yet!" Asemu picked up his beam saber in a reverse grip and sliced the hand of Daz's Dorado off, destroying the power distribution wires, the resulting overload causing th hand to explode mid-air.

Daz lept backwards to avoid the explosion, seeing the onscreen warning that the Dorado's right arm was overloading, he ejected the arm and tossed it aside, setting off the explosion. "Damn, I let my guard down!"

"I'll finish this now!" Asemu knew that he had the upper hand; he was now determined to put an end to the Vagan attack, but before he could attack Daz, Zeheart slashed him from behind in his Zedas R, effectively disarming him. "Another one?"

After seeing that his attack had little effect, Zeheart was visibly frustrated. "Damn. Too shallow." The white haired pilot knew that if he had focused, the Gundam AGE-1 could have been defeated.

"Master Zeheart!" Daz called out as he activated the beam saber on his Dorado's left arm and charged at the Gundam AGE-1. "I've got you!"

Asemu tried to activate the Gundam AGE-1's boosters, but the damage done by Zeheart's attack caused the propulsion to overheat, knocking the mobile suit down, but luckily it was because of that, the Daz failed to finish him.

"What?!" Daz was sure that he would finish off the Gundam for good, but the lucky malfunction in Asemu's boosters gave the blonde pilot a lucky dodge.

Asemu got back on his feet and he picked up his beam saber. "Go!" The blonde student quickly stabbed the neck of Daz's Dorado, he then deactivated his weapon and stepped back from the damaged mobile suit.

The Dorado fell to the ground, but luckily, Daz managed to open the hatch and run to safety before the mobile suit exploded.

Asemu's breathing got heavy, now even more exhausted from the battle, but before he could do anything, Zeheart knocked the Gundam AGE-1 to the ground. "I won't kill you, but you need to stay put!" The white haired pilot said, not wanting to kill a civilian, he activated his beam saber to a dagger's length, so that he could disable the mobile suit without harming the blonde student.

Asemu refused to give up and lose, so he punched The Zedas R right in the face, grazing the Gundam AGE-1's arm along the beam saber, causing some burn damage.

Zeheart was knocked back, now wearing a frustrated look on his face, he then heard the alarm on his monitor and he saw three Genoace II's headed for the battlefield. "Federation Forces mobile suits! Damn, did we take too much time?" The white haired pilot retreated and he transformed the Zedas R into a fighter-like flight mode, flying away from the combat zone.

Asemu saw the Zedas R fly away, thinking that the battle was over. "H-He's running away." The blonde pilot let out a tired sigh, now exhausted from having to fight four Vagan mobile suits.

* * *

A few hours later, Asemu and the Gundam AGE-1 were picked up from the battlefield and brought to the Federation's MS storage hangar.

Vargas was there with Asemu as the Gundam AGE-1 was being stored. "This is a Federation Forces facility under Flit's command." The old man reassured his great-grandson about his safety. "It should be safe to hide the Gundam here." He placed his hand on the blonde student's shoulder. "Don't worry."

* * *

As Vargas left, Noire and Plutia, while the Lavender haired girl looked very relieved, the raven haired girl was absolutely infuriated by what the blonde student had put her through.

Plutia placed her hands on her chest as she smiled at Asemu. "I'm so glad you're safe…" The lavender haired girl was genuinely happy to see that her friend was unharmed.

"ASEMU!" Noire approached the blonde student and slapped him very hard on the cheek, enraged by his life-risking actions.

Asemu held his cheek and stared at Noire. "What was that for?!" The blonde student was annoyed, but then he noticed that his childhood friend was in tears.

Noire started to cry, once the rage had subsided, she thought about how close she was to losing Asemu. "Don't ever make me worry like that again…!" The raven haired girl hugged her childhood friend tightly. "Idiot…"

Asemu smiled at the raven haired girl and hugged her back, seeing just how much she cared about him. "I'm sorry, but I'm glad I was able to protect you, Noire." The blonde student held his childhood friend in his arms.

Noire blushed upon hearing Asemu's words, clearly flustered by his declaration; she then pushed her childhood friend away. "I-It's not like I need to be protected by _you_ or anything! I can take care of myself!" The raven haired girl tried to sound serious, but her obvious feelings for the blonde student were showing.

Asemu laughed nervously as he saw Noire's outburst. "R-Right… sorry." The blonde student was painfully oblivious of his childhood friend's feelings for him, so he thought that she was merely upset.

Plutia saw both Asemu and Noire and noticed just how close they were. "Oh, you two…" The lavender haired girl knew that they loved each other, but both were too shy to admit it.

* * *

Two hours later, Plutia waited in the park on the same spot where she met Zeheart. Expecting her new friend to keep his promise and meet with her.

Plutia waited for Zeheart, but he didn't show up, the lavender haired girl was getting very upset at the white haired pilot. "You... promised…" The Planeptune CPU's eyes darkened and she wore a terrifying, almost sadistic look on her face. "I'm getting really mad… Zeheart!"

* * *

Zeheart and Daz made it back to their makeshift headquarters after their run in with Asemu in the Gundam AGE-1. The white haired pilot was reporting his progress to his superiors on his laptop and Daz was awaiting the verdict.

"Roger." Zeheart replied to the superior before exiting the video messenger and reviewing Asemu's file, having had an exhausting day, the white haired pilot sat back and relaxed.

Daz, who was standing next to the white haired pilot, felt bad that he had lost two soldiers to the Gundam. "I apologize, Master Zeheart." The scarred man thought that if he had been more careful, the operation wouldn't have failed.

Zeheart read the files on his laptop and answered Daz. "It's wasn't your fault. It just means that we can't underestimate the power of the Gundam." The white haired pilot faced the scarred man.

"What does Downes HQ have to say?" Daz asked about the reply to Zeheart's report to their superiors, waiting for his next orders.

Zeheart faced his laptop once more, further reviewing the data he had found. "At present, due to the many concurrent operations, they apparently don't have any backup forces to send us." The white haired pilot stood from his seat and walked towards the window. "The plan to destroy the Federation base on Planeptune is on hold. Until arrangements to extract us are in place, we are to collect information on the Gamindustri forces."

"Intelligence gathering?" Daz was confused; he did not know that the priority of their mission could shift into something so different from their initial goal.

Zeheart looked out the window and sighed. "It's just a fancy way of telling us to stand by. And we no longer know the location of the Gundam." The white haired pilot closed his eyes, thinking about how close they were to defeating the Gundam AGE-1.

Daz thought about the Gundam's pilot and the losses they suffered thanks to him. "What should we do about Asemu Asuno?"

Zeheart turned around to answer Daz's question. "Leave him be. Though he's the son of Flit Asuno, he's just a student. I doubt he has access to classified military information." The white haired pilot didn't want to involve innocent civilians in their operation. "By the way… you made sure that the civilians were evacuated before the attack, right?"

"Understood." Daz replied, understanding Zeheart's orders and their new objective. "I checked the casualties, and all of them were soldiers, no civilian was harmed."

Zeheart closed his eyes once more, steeling himself for his latest assignment. "I must assume the identity of a student as well. As much as I hate to do it." The Vagan spy noticed the park outside the window, not remembering the promise he made to Plutia.

* * *

The next day at the Suzie Muscovy school, class was starting and the teacher, a middle-aged woman with short blonde hair and red lipstick, dressed in a dark pink blazer, had a very important announcement to make, standing beside her, was Zeheart, who was now dressed in a school uniform.

The teacher tried to calm down the class. "Everyone, be quiet." She silenced her students so that she could introduce the newcomer, the girls in the class were blushing, clearly attracted to the white haired pilot and Asemu noticed something familiar. "He'll be joining your class as of today. This is Zeheart Galette. Be nice to him."

Zeheart looked at his new classmates, unsure of how to deal with them in the future. "Nice to meet you." The Vagan spy greeted the class politely.

Asemu remembered Zeheart from the time they passed each other by near the Mini MS Parts Shop. "Huh? It's that guy…" The blonde student did not expect to meet the white haired pilot in school.

* * *

In between classes, Zeheart was walking in the halls of the school, trying to familiarize himself with the institution.

Asemu noticed Zeheart and called out to him. "Hey!" The blonde student succeeded in getting the Vagan spy's attention. "You bought a mobile suit part at the parts store in town yesterday, right?" The Gundam Pilot remembered their first meeting and the shopkeep's description.

Zeheart narrowed his eyes at Asemu, unsure of his intentions. "No." The Vagan spy didn't know why the blonde student would strike a conversation out of the blue with a complete stranger.

Asemu placed his hand on his hip and smirked at Zeheart, thinking that the white haired pilot was hiding something. "Oh, come on." The Gundam Pilot clearly remembered the Vagan spy. "If you bought a part like that, you must like mobile suits, right? If you like why don't you join the Mobile Suit Clu-"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Zeheart cut Asemu off before he could finish, feeling that his time was being wasted with idle chatter. "Perhaps you mistook me for someone else.

Zeehart walked away, leaving the confused Asemu behind, the Gundam pilot didn't know why the Vagan spy would deny buying a mobile suit part.

* * *

Zeheart was sitting in class during break with his eyes closed, thinking of his mission and what he had to do for its success, and around him, his female classmates were blushing as they stared and whispered about him.

"_My mission is to collect intelligence as a spy. I must stand out as little as possible."_ Zeheart was feeling very uncomfortable with all the stares and whispers directed at him. _"Even so… why are they all watching me?!"_

Shawee smiled nervously as he saw just how awkward Zeheart looked in the crowd of girls. "Jeez, that transfer student looks out of place."

Macil had the same look on his face, feeling bad for Zeheart. "Is he standing out because he's not trying to stand out?" The green haired student looked at Asemu. "You know this guy?"

"I don't really know him. I happened to see him in town." Asemu replied to Macil's question, remembering his run in with Zeheart. "I think he bought mobile suit parts."

Shawee smiled excitedly, thinking that Zeheart would be a good addition to the Mobile Suit Club. "Oh, really?" The brunette asked Asemu.

Asemu smiled nervously as he answered Shawee. "He totally denied it, though." The Gundam Pilot still found it weird that Zeheart pretended not to know.

* * *

After classes had ended, Zeheart walked to the courtyard, where he spotted the Mobile Suit Club's garage and in front of it, he noticed Asemu, who was on top of mini mobile suit, Shawee and Macil fixing their machine.

Zeheart thought back to his conversation with Asemu, thinking that joining the Mobile Suit Club might not be such a bad idea.

Asemu saw Zeheart watching them and he called out to him. "Hey, come to check out the Mobile Suit Club?" The Gundam Pilot waved at the Vagan spy.

Zeheart approached Asemu and the Mobile Suit Club, seeing all the tools and parts scattered on the ground. "What are you doing?" The Vagan spy asked curiously.

Asemu smiled, glad that Zeheart decided to check out the Mobile Suit Club after all. "We fiddled with some settings so I want to see how our mobile suit performs." The Gundam Pilot showed the Vagan spy the mini mobile suit's joints.

Shawee noticed Zeheart and smiled as well, hoping that he could become a member. "Hey, you wanna join the Mobile Suit Club?" The brunette spoke proudly of their previous accomplishments. "We may not look like much, but we won the Planeptune Tournament last year!"

"We'd love to have you!" Macil thought that with Zeheart's good looks, he can attract female potential female members for their club.

Zeheart was unsure of joining, mainly because he lacked the social experience to deal with people his own age. "Well…"

* * *

Noire and Plutia were on their way to the Mobile Suit Club garage as usual to visit Asemu, only this time, the lavender haired girl was in a bad mood.

Noire noticed how Plutia wasn't her usual cheerful self, so she decided to ask her about it. "Hey, what's wrong?" The raven haired girl looked at her friend.

Plutia faced Noire, deciding to open up about her feelings. "Well… I met this nice boy and we spent some time together…" The lavender haired girl let out a sad sigh, thinking about how Zeheart never showed up. "He promised to meet me yesterday, but I didn't see him…"

Noire scowled as Plutia's story reminded her of the times Gundam Pilot blew her off to fix the mini mobile suit. "Ugh, I hate it when _men_ do that!" The raven haired girl clenched her fists. "Everytime I want Asemu to spend some time with me, he's always busy with his club, it makes me so mad!"

* * *

Noire and Plutia arrived at the courtyard and there, they saw Asemu,Shawee and Macil and to the lavender haired girl's surprise, Zeheart.

Zeheart observed Asemu, Shawee and Macil carefully, taking a genuine interest in the Mobile Suit club, but still very reluctant to committing himself to a group.

Asemu continued to tinker with the settings of the mini mobile suit, hoping to find the perfect way to conserve power without affecting the performance. "Damn… this is tough." The Gundam Pilot sighed, thinking that his predicament was next to impossible.

"Asemu!" Noire called out to the Gundam Pilot from the distance to get his attention, having missed him for most of the day.

Plutia turned her attention to the Vagan spy, still upset at him for breaking his promise to her. "Zeheart…" The Planeptune CPU stared at the white haired pilot. "Where were you?"

Asemu smiled at Noire, glad to see her after a long day in school. "Hey there, what's up?" The Gundam Pilot then noticed the lavender haired girl staring at the Vagan spy. "Umm…Plutia, do you know Zeheart?"

Noire thought about when she and Asemu hugged after the battle and the memory made her blush. "I-I just wanted to see you, I mean… we're childhood friends…" The raven haired girl looked down, feeling that the Gundam Pilot should have noticed her feelings by now.

Plutia approached Zeheart and grabbed his wrist, wearing a scary expression in her face. "You promised to meet me yesterday…" The lavender haired girl tightened her grip as a purple aura emanated from her. "It's not nice to break promises…"

Asemu saw Plutia's aura and scary expression and he knew exactly what would happen if this continued. "Zeheart! If you value your life, please calm her down!" The Gundam Pilot knew just how dangerous the Planeptune CPU was when angered.

Shawee and Macil were already cowering behind the mini mobile suit, deathly afraid of the possibility of Plutia's rampage.

Zeheart's X-Rounder senses acted up and he sensed the dangerous aura from the Planeptune CPU, he then sighed and placed his hand on Plutia's head like before. "I apologize, I was injured from the attack yesterday, and so I had to head home as soon as possible." The Vagan spy created an alibi on the spot, hoping that the lavender haired girl would believe it.

Plutia's scary expression was replaced by a worried one when she heard about Zeheart's "injuries". "Are you alright?!" The lavender haired girl tried to check if the Vagan spy was hurt in any way.

Zeheart looked at Plutia, not expecting her to care so much about his wellbeing. "I'm fine…" The Vagan spy felt remorse for breaking his promise to the Planeptune CPU. "To make up for yesterday, I'll accompany you for the rest of the day."

Plutia's face lit up with a cheerful smile upon hearing Zeheart's words. "Really…? I'm so happy…!" The lavender haired girl let go of the Vagan spy's wrist.

Asemu sighed in relief, happy that the crisis was averted. "That was close, eh, Noire?" The Gundam Pilot smiled at his childhood friend. "Plutia almost went Iris Heart back there."

Noire noticed Plutia's situation and sighed, knowing exactly how she felt. "That Zeheart guy is almost as thick as you are, Asemu." The raven haired girl mumbled under her breath, seeing how dense the Vagan spy was about the Planeptune CPU's obvious crush on him.

Asemu smiled at Zeheart, Shawee and Macil as he typed in the commands to move the mini mobile suit. "You guys ready? Here we go!" The Gundam Pilot tested the joints of his machine.

Shawee looked over to Zeheart, eager to hear his opinion. "How about it? Pretty cool, huh?"

Zeheart observed the mini mobile suit and noticed an electrical surge on the machine's right leg. "Shut it off, now!" The Vagan spy knew that the machine would malfunction if moved.

Asemu was confused by Zeheart's warning at first, but then a surge of electricity ran through the mini mobile suit and the Gundam Pilot lost control as the machine started to move on its own, running amok and Plutia standing in its way.

Shawee and Macil fled to safety, afraid of the rampaging mini mobile suit.

"Asemu!" Plutia yelled out, concerned that her friend might get into an accident.

Asemu tried to control the mini mobile suit, but it was still headed for the lavender haired girl. "Run, Plutia!" The Gundam Pilot tried in vain to steer the rampaging machine away.

Plutia was like a deer in the headlights, unable to move her body, but just in the nick of time; Zeheart jumped and pushed Plutia out of the way, ending up on top of her in the process.

Zeheart made sure that Plutia was safe from the mini mobile suit before speaking to her. "Are you alright?" The Vagan spy was concerned about the Planeptune CPU.

"Thank you…" Plutia thanked Zeheart for saving her, but then she noticed the position they were in and the lavender haired girl blushed brightly.

The mini mobile suit continued its rampage with Asemu unable to assume control again.

Zeheart stood up in front of Plutia, thinking nothing of their previous position, determined to help Asemu regain control. "Shut it off, Asemu!" The Vagan spy shouted to the Gundam Pilot.

Asemu struggled with the rampaging mini mobile suit. "I'm doing it!" The Gundam Pilot tried several commands, but to no avail.

"There's a malfunction in the module that governs the right leg joint!" Zeheart pointed out the exact point of damage on the mini mobile suit.

Asemu heard what Zeheart had said and tried saw the error in the mini mobile suit's system. "So that's it, that's what's messing up the control signals!"

"Cut all signals to the right leg!" Zeheart instructed Asemu on what to do to shut down the haywire mini mobile suit.

"I'm already doing it!" Asemu frantically typed in the commands to shut down the right leg.

"And shift all the weight to the left leg!" Zeheart continued to instruct Asemu, telling him how to stabilize the mini mobile suit.

"Then I just have to put it in a stable position and cut the power, right?" Asemu lifted his hand and pressed the buttons on the control panel with all his might, finally shutting down the haywire mini mobile suit.

"Man, that was scary." Macil was still rattled from the rampage and the near destruction of the mini mobile suit and the potential accidents and injuries.

Asemu jumped down from the mini mobile suit and rushed over to the Planeptune CPU. "Plutia, are you hurt?"

Plutia was helped up by Zeheart, she then gave Asemu a reassuring smile. "No, I'm fine." The lavender haired girl then blushed as she smiled at the Vagan spy. "Thanks to Zeheart."

"I see. I'm really sorry." Asemu apologized to Plutia for putting her in danger, regretting his actions deeply.

Plutia waved her hand and smiled at Asemu. "It's okay, really. Don't worry about it." The lavender haired girl assured her friend.

Asemu turned his attention to the Vagan spy. "Thank you, Zeheart." The Gundam Pilot expressed his gratitude towards the white haired pilot.

"It was nothing." Zeheart downplayed his achievement out of modesty, not feeling comfortable being praised by people he had just met.

Shawee and Macil inspected the mini mobile suit's right leg and noticed several scorch marks and broken wires.

"Jeez, it's completely burnt out." Macil was saddened by the bad condition the mini mobile suit's leg was in.

"The control module was too old." Shawee studied the power distribution component in the mini mobile suit's cockpit and noticed that the part was worn out and rusty.

Asemu approached Zeheart and held his hand out for a handshake as a symbol of gratitude. "I really want to thank you. Thanks to you, Plutia is fine, and our mobile suit didn't get totalled." Shawee and Macil gathered behind the Gundam Pilot to see what was going on. "I knew you knew a thing or two about mobile suits. How about you help us out?"

Plutia smiled at Asemu and Zeheart, the lavender haired girl then noticed that the Vagan spy was reluctantly moving his hand, wanting Asemu, her old friend and Zeheart, her new friend to get along; the Planeptune CPU took both their hands and made the two pilots shake hands.

As they shook hands, Asemu smiled and Zeheart was a little confused and happy at the same time, feeling that he had just made a friend.

After the handshake concluded, Noire approached Asemu, now looking very angry. "What the hell is wrong with you this week, huh?!" The raven haired girl yelled at her childhood friend. "Honestly, you make me worry every time you get into a mobile suit!"

Asemu scratched his cheek nervously, knowing that he was in for an earful of Noire's trademark scolding. "I'm sorry…" The Gundam Pilot knew just how strict his childhood friend was.

Zeheart stood there, thinking about everything that had just happenned and how he was now part of the Mobile Suit Club, it was a new feeling, but the Vagan spy felt good about being part of something unrelated to the war.

As Zeheart stood, Plutia wrapped her arms around the Vagan spy's right arm and smiled up at him. "You promised that we'd spend the whole day together…" The lavender haired girl's cheeks were tinged a light pink, though she had met the white haired pilot just a day ago, the Planeptune CPU had developed a strong crush on him.

Zeheart was unsure at first, but seeing Plutia's innocent and happy smile put a smile on his own face. "Alright then…" The Vagan spy kept his promise to the lavender haired girl.

* * *

Zeheart and Plutia spent the day together, to the Vagan spy, it was a simple outing between two friends, but for the Planeptune CPU, it was something of a first date for them, the lavender haired girl dragged the white haired pilot to an amusement park, an aquarium and a finally the park where they first met.

Zeheart sat down on the bench, tired from all that he did with Plutia. "There, I kept my promise." The Vagan spy sat back, unknowingly wearing a smile on his face.

Plutia sat beside Zeheart, blushing and playing with her fingers nervously, wearing a content smile on her face. "I had a really good time today…" The lavender haired girl enjoyed the Vagan spy's company.

Zeheart received a text from Daz, signalling for him to return to headquarters. "I have to go now." The Vagan spy stood up from the bench. "See you later, Plutia."

Plutia smiled warmly at Zeheart, having enjoyed her day spent with him. "Take care." The lavender haired girl waved at the Vagan spy as he left.

* * *

Zeheart returned to the makeshift headquarters where Daz, now wearing an apron welcomed him back and heard what the Vagan spy had to say about his day.

"A club?" Daz was surprised to hear about the Moble Suit Club and Zeheart's membership.

Zeheart set up the laptop on the table. "Yeah." Zeheart crossed his arms and wore a confused expression. "Somehow I ended up joining." The Vagan spy still didn't know why he was in a group now.

Daz poured a cup of coffee for Zeheart and placed it on the table. "That sounds fine." The scarred man chuckled. "In order to avoid suspicion, you should try to fit in as much as you can."

Zeheart closed his eyes and nodded. "You're right. At least it will keep me from getting bored." The Vagan spy then thought about his day with Plutia. "Something… unexpected happened today…"

Daz was curious about what Zeheart had to say, so he gave the Vagan spy his undivided attention. "What was it?" The scarred man asked.

Zeheart sighed as he remembered all he had to do. "Planeptune's CPU made me spend the entire day with her… for some reason…" The Vagan spy recalled all the places he and Plutia went to. "For a Goddess to spend so much time with an outsider…"

Daz chuckled at Zeheart's predicament, though the thought of Planeptune's CPU taking a romantic interest in the Vagan spy was shocking, the scarred man couldn't help but smile. "You're finally experiencing your youth, Master Zeheart."

Zeheart tried to stay focused on the mission, but thoughts of Asemu, Plutia and the Mobile Suit club clouded his mind. _"I must not get too close to anyone… I'm here on a mission… my time here is limited." _The Vagan spy thought to himself, but deep down, he knew that he enjoyed the company of his new friends.

* * *

Author's note: The prologue of Memory of Victory is finally done! I planned this story since watching the trailer of Gundam AGE Memory of Eden all those months ago, and after watching the OVA and re-playing Hyperdimension Neptunia V, I finally got the inspiration! This story fuses both the G.C timeline of Neptunia and the A.G timeline of Gundam AGE starting from the second generation, the idea of Vagan being the former Tari was something I really wanted to write about and the relationship between Zeheart and Rei Ryghts plays a huge role in their character development. Noire and Asemu will have a lot of romantic tension and Zeheart will warm up to Plutia and his new friends. Plutia's feelings for Zeheart are a result of his kindness and her general inexperiance with boys. I'm still deciding the love triangle among the main CPUs should be PlutiaxZeheartxVert and NoirexAsemuxBlanc or PlutiaxZeheartxBlanc and NoirexAsemuxVert? So any suggestions are welcome. This story will take place over the course of 25 years and for those of you who have watched Gundam AGE, you're in for some emotional events regarding Asemu and Zeheart's interactions with the CPUs and depending on which ending is written, it could be either tragic or heart-warming. This story will incorporate some aspects of Memories of SID and the Gundam AGE Novels. I will add new parallel characters to fit certain roles, like Alternate Neptune, due to her physical resemblance to Fram Nara, who she will be replacing and playing the same role, but I can promise you that I won't use any OCs… I can't write good OCs… Next chapter is set in the Hyperdimension and we see Neptune's big debut! Make sure to vote in the poll and look forward to a new chapter of Hyperdimension Gundam Re;EXAmine as well. By the way, I will not make this story overly serious and I will keep most of the lighthearted natures of the CPUs intact and I will try to avoid making things unnecessarilly grim. Though there is Gundam, it's still a Neptunia crossover.

Without spoiling too much, here are a few names for the new original mobile suits and pilots that will be featured in this story.

AGE-2BF Gundam AGE-2 Black Fencer: Piloted by Asemu Asuno.

AGE-2DS Gundam AGE-2 Dread Saber: Piloted by Captain Ash.

xvm-nnc Rezeydra: Piloted by Alternate Nepgear.

xvt-nnc Ghirarga N: Piloted by Alternate Neptune. (Replacing Fram Nara.)

xvm-zgc-dre Zeydra Dragon's Rage Equipment: Piloted by Zeheart Galette.

RGE-G2100DB Clanche Double Blade: Piloted by Alternate IF.

AGE-3FR Gundam AGE-3 Feral: Piloted by Kio Asuno.

And many more still being planned, if you have any ideas for new mobile suits and pilots, let me know, advice is always appreciated.


End file.
